ABSTRACT Early recruitment of underrepresented minorities to biomedical and health research training is essential to ensure that society's diversity is reflected in those professions. This proposal's objective is to continue to strengthen its partners'capabilities to contribute to significant increases in underrepresented minorities' participation in nationally competitive cancer clinical and basic research. The University of Puerto Rico (UPR), through its University of Puerto Rico Cancer Center (UPRCC), and The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC) will continue to develop a comprehensive pipeline program (undergraduates to stgraduates) that will increase the number of Hispanic students knowledgeable and committed to careers in ncer research and cancer medicine. The overall goal of this project is to encourage Hispanic science and medical students to pursue careers in cancer research and medicine and strengthen cancer research at the University of Puerto Rico. The University of Puerto Rico (UPR), through its Puerto Rico Cancer Center (UPRCC), is conducting the training program with the University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC) in several areas - biomedical and clinical research enrichment experiences, M.D./PhD. training, postgraduate clinical training, training in cancer prevention, and career development. The desired outcome will be achieved through a coordinated series of research experiences and enrichment activities that include oncampus cancer research at PRCC during the academic year and summer research and year-round rotations to MDACC. The program draws upon the strengths of both institutions and brings benefits to both.